


The Diary of Marc Spector

by HenryCCDL



Category: Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: A diary my therapist told me to start writing in.
Kudos: 9





	1. December 1st, 2020

**_December 1st, 2020_ **

I'm Marc Spector, at least for now. This virtual journal exists because my new therapist told me it could potentially improve communication with my "Alters". I've been having sessions with her for about four months now, and I've learned so much about myself and my disorder. For years, I just labeled myself as crazy and wore it like a badge of honor. Turns out that was a pretty shitty thing to do and it hurt me in ways i couldn't see at the time. It alienated me from others, and just worsened the amnesia and divide between me and the rest of my system. I used to think that I only experienced one traumatic event in my childhood, but we've slowly uncovered more and more. 

It hurts to remember.


	2. December 10th, 2020

**_December 10th, 2020_ **

I'll admit that I forgot this journal existed, plus Jake has been around. something within our innerworld happened that I just had to write down. I was enjoying a cup of coffee when I hear "the boys" (as Jake calls our system) talking all excited and stuff. I ask what they are doing, Steven tells me (in a rather distressed voice) that they had built a "Flying Moon Mobile" in the innerworld. I hear Jake say "hit it Moony!" And then i hear this explosion. Of course no one got hurt, our innerworld admittedly has ragdoll physics at times so the three of them just went flying everywhere. I laughed. I haven't genuinely laughed in weeks. DID isn't all doom and gloom, at least sometimes.


	3. January 28th

**_January 28th, 2021_ **

Finally, a new year with a new president who isn't a little shit ass. I keep forgetting to write in here, but honestly nothing has really happened. It's been quiet, almost too quiet. none of my alters have really fronted, and crime has strangely been on the low end. i feel like something big is going to happen, but then again, that might just be my anxiety kicking up...


End file.
